Rise of Ruby
by rubyalix
Summary: Princess Blair should be happy,she lives in one of the most beautiful planets ever,Crystalaria.But something makes Blair different. Blair is the only being of her planet that doesn't have powers. Known as the powerless child, Blair,in her search of power,meets Tori,who gives her a dark pendant that holds invincible magic. But what Blair doesn't know is that the pendant is cursed...
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_** **: Hello Readers! I descided to re-write "Alix club chronicles : Layla's story" because one, I think it was bad, and two, because my friend Maddy re-wrote her story and it inspired me to re-write this, and I think this story will be better :D Enjoy!**

**P.S- This is a prologue, my prologues are always bad, but plz read chapter 1 when it comes out. Plz don't give up on the story because the prologue is bad.**

~~Prologue Part 1~~

Crystalaria is a beautiful planet. Its castle is made of the purest and most beautiful crystals and gems of the Magic Dimension. Its oceans reflect the magnificent blue of the sky, and its high mountain peek reaches the clouds. Most of the time the bright sun shone,Jacqueline Pearl,queen of the planet, being capable of pushing away the clouds with her magical breeze. She and the king were standing on the high balcony of the great hall, facing the huge crowd of Crystalarians, their 3 daughters with them. Or should I say, 6 daughters. Just a few hours ago, at sunrise, the queen gave birth to 3 beautiful girls. They seemed identical, but it would probably change with the time. Their names were Katania, Novalia and Blair. The 3 young princesses were still sleeping in their small cribs, not knowing at all what would happen. They were all wearing identical white dresses, but they each had a ruby pendant, the stone a different shade of red for each, to difference them. Those necklaces held the magic they would someday use against evil, and it also kept them alive.

"Citizens of Crystalaria, we are reunited today to present the 3 new princesses of this planet. According to the visions of one of our previous guardian fairies, one of those calm sleeping children will someday become our new queen." Speaked King Eric with passion at each word. He picked up one of the sleeping babies, this one wearing a ruby pendant with orange reflections.

"Princess Katania." He said, smiling at the tiny princess. Queen Jacqueline picked up the second one.

"Princess Novalia." She said, summonning a pearl bracelet to the child's wrist. Creating a magic orb, both king and queen lifted the third baby with their magic. The little princess awoke as she left the crib.

"And Princess Blair!" They both said. Little Blair smiled, making the whole crowd go 'aww'. But then dark storm clouds covered the shining rays of the sun, and what once was light was darkness. Monsters broke the gates that keeped the castle front yard safe and everyone ran away screaming. Only the royal family was still there. Out of the shadows appeared a women. She had long flowing black hair and flashing purple eyes that screamed evil. The lady smirked and with the flick of her hand she made obsidian come out of the ground and form 3 demon statues holding sharp swords in their hands.

"Give me the Crystal scepter, or i'll bring those creatures to life and make them kill your people." She said with no emotion other than impatience and anger.

"We will kill them before they move!" exclaimed the King, taking out his sword

"Oh im not sure you would. See, these 3 demons, or should I say devils, are really your sons. And from what I know, you wouldn't kill your own sons, would you?" She replied smirking evily. The king lowered his sword and signaled the queen to take action. The queen took pose and raised her pearl pendant to the skies.

"Pearl Queen enchantment!" She yelled, wings appearing on her back and her pearl scepter in hand. A white aura surrounded her as she flied up. The 3 other sisters, Alexandra, Amethyst and Katelyn looked at her, then at their father. He shook his head, understanding his daughters wanted to help their mother. The 3 looked disapointed but prepared to transform in case of emergency, they knew transforming to their princess form was too risky if they didn't have a fairy form, but this was for Crystalaria. They would do anything for their planet.

_"You__. _How dare you return to Crystalaria after I banned you! I won't kill you because I am sure there is still good in you, but I am giving you one last chance to leave and never return!" Exclaimed the queen.

"And why would I listen to you? I mean, I am one of the most powerful magic beings ever. I control death, and you control what? Air?" mocked the evil lady

"Do not dare to adress me this way! Have you forgotten who I am?!" responded the pearl queen in fury.

"Let me see, you are the fairy of the pearl wind, the queen of Crystalaria and my-

"Don't say it! I feel ashamed of it!" screamed Jacqueline, sending a wind orb at the dark fairy, who dodged it easier than blinking.

"You call that magic? Perhaps I should show you what _I _call magic." mocked the wicked being. She snapped her fingers and baby Blair floated up to her, surrounded by a purple aura.

"No, please don't. Take the kingdom if you want, but don't hurt my daughter!" pleaded Jacqueline.

"Oh but I think this is hurting you _way_ more. Now what could I do to you, little one? Ooh I know!" wondered out loud the dark fairy, glancing at her ruby pendant. The queen's face was as pale as a ghost as she guessed what would happen.

"No, please, not that!" begged Jacqueline, crying.

"Too late." answered the evil lady. She snapped her fingers again and the ruby shattered to pieces, nearly cutting the life out of Blair.

"NOO!" screamed Jacqueline. The dark fairy let go of Blair, who's eyes fluttered close and skin turned as pale as snow, and she fell. Fell. Dead.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hello! I hoped you liked the prologue, because now, I am presenting chapter 1 , which is mostly about Katelyn. :D Enjoy! Oh and sorry for typos.**

**ps- you probably noticed how the sisters act very mature when they are very young. Well that's because in my stories, fairies are mature earlier than humans depending on the way they were raised.**

Chapter 1

_~~Flashback~~_

_Jacqueline catched the baby as it fell. She was crying, seeing her daughter die had been like being stabbed in the heart. She flew back to the balcony and gave the dead child to her husband, also crying. Amethyst and Alexandra stood in the shadows, trying to stay strong. But Katelyn, who was the youngest of the 3 girls, did not understand why everyone was crying. Then it occured to her that she knew things others didn't. Katelyn had the power of the Colorful Opal, and that made her capable of understanding the language of the colors. As strange as it sounded, colors sent signals to opals, deep underground, and those opals sent the message to Katelyn. The opal princess walked up to her mother. The winds were raging because of the pearl queen's sadness and anger. As Katelyn was about to talk, Queen Jacqueline turned to face the evil lady._

_"I told you to never return to my kingdom, you witch!" exclaimed the queen with anger. _

_"You seem to forget I was born here, and according to the magic code of the kingdom, I am aloud to come and go as I wish!" replied the dark fairy, smirking. The queen put her scepter in front of herself and the pearl on it started glowing._

_"I do know that, I am the one who tought you magic! And it was the worse mistake I could ever do! I, Queen Jacqueline of Crystalaria, fairy of the pearl wind, ban you, Obsidian, to the realm of Oblivion for eternity, and to never return!" recited the pearl wind fairy like a memorised speach. The white pearl glew even brighter and soon its white light filled the castle yard so much that Katelyn needed to cover her eyes. When the light faded out, Obsidian was gone. The queen fell to her knees and cried. Katelyn chose the moment to talk._

_"Mother-_

_"Not now Katelyn. We need to prepare Blair's funeral." replied the queen with no emotion in her voice._

_"There won't be any funerals, mother." finished the opal princess._

_"Pardon me? Did you just say what I think you said?" asked the queen, shocked, confused but still hopeful._

_"Blair is alive. Obsidian's spell couldn't kill her because they are both crystalarians. She is just in a coma that made her heart beat much slower." continued Katelyn._

_"So its possible to save her?" asked King Eric, hopeful too. His tears had stopped running. _

_"The only way to save her is too bring her to the mer-beings." explained Katelyn, at first happy but then sadder. _

_"But mermaids care a lot about their power, the only way they would accept to heal her is by placing a condition on her." finished King Eric, as he fell back on his throne._

_"Its worth a try, its the only way to save Blair...and to restore the balance in Crystalaria." replied Amethyst, coming out of the shadows and looking at the kingdom._

_~~End Flashback~~_

12 years old Katelyn woke up from a long dream. She remembered the event of Blair's almost death just like if it was yesterday, while it had happen nearly 5 years ago. At least those many years had been happy. Blair grew up and became a beautiful kid. Her long hair was now reddish brown and her eyes were a blue similar to the Crystalaria oceans. She was smart and kind to all. The only bad thing about her was-

"Katelyn? Have you seen Blair?" asked Alexandra who came by. Alexandra had grown up too. She was now 14 years old and her hair was much longer.

"No I haven't, I just woke up. Please tell me she didn't run off again!" replied Katelyn, exasperated. Blair had the habit of running away in the mornings to see the sunrise. All the sisters had to cover up for her to make sure that their parents wouldn't find out. They would, as they say on that Legandary Earth, 'freak out'. Katania and Katelyn were the ones who followed her, them being the only other ones of the sister to have alicorns, who are pegasus with horns.

"Well it seems she did, she is nowhere to be found, and Novalia confirmed that Scarlett is not in the stables." said Alexandra, bringing Katelyn out of her thoughts.

"Well here I go. Hopefully she didn't go to the village, she would find out _everything_ if she did." mumbled Katelyn.

'Mission supervise little sister starts now." she thought, summoning a cloak and heading to the stables.

_~~Blair's side~~_

4 years old Blair had gone on her daily escapade, just like everyday since she met her alicorn. From where she was, on the top of Crystal Mount, she could see all of Crystalaria. Sunrise really was the best time of day to come up here. The bright glowing rays of the sun illuminated the whole kingdom as the last stars of the night disapeared. It almost looked like magic. Blair looked over at Scarlett, her alicorn. She was eating some flowers a few meters away. Blair ran up to her on her small legs.

"Scarletttt, chu are not suppose to eat those flowers!" exclaimed the little princess, giggling. The alicorn looked at her as if understanding and followed her back to a small stream. Blair attempted to cross it, jumping over some flat stones, but those stones being slippery, she slid and fell into the water. Scarlett neighed as if laughing.

"It's not funny! Now mummy's gonna know I came here!" replied the small princess, crossing her arms and pouting. Scarlett neighed again and Blair seemed to understand too.

"I know its not chur fault, I just don't want mummy to get mad at meh. And now shes gonna be mad." sadely explained Blair

"Not if I help you!" happily spoke a familiar voice. Katelyn came from behind a few bushes. Her dark waves were styled in a low ponytail and she was wearing a pale yellow equestrian outfit.

"Kayleenn!" exclaimed Blair, jumping out of the brook and running to her older sister. Katelyn hugged her sister, but then Blair backed away.

"How did chu know I was here?" asked the little kid. Katelyn smiled at Blair's cuteness. Question marks seemed to float in her eyes.

"Big sister's intinct." she replied with a wink. Blair giggled.

"Hey, do you what's gonna happen next week?" asked Katelyn in a playful tone. Blair seemed to think, then fell in the grass as she remembered

"Im gonna be a big sister! Just like chu and the others!" she squealed in delight.

"Yes, and what else?" asked Katelyn again.

"Umm..Oh! Its my birthday! Im turning 5!" the little princess squealed again. "And that means im gonna go to school!" she added, clapping her hands.

"Yes you are! Your a big girl now!" exclaimed Katelyn, hugging her little sister. 'Hopefully she won't find out anything.' thought the opal princess, frightened.

"And im a princess! So everyone needs to be nice to me!" she said. Katelyn laughed at that last comment.

"Of course, sis. Now we need to get you back to the castle before its too late!" reminded her the opal princess. Blair ran up to Scarlett and Katelyn walked to her own alicorn, Pally. After they both left, a shadow jumped from a tree branch. She had been spying on the kingdom for a while now. The wait was killing her, but she had to wait for the perfect moment to attack. She would get her revenge soon...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hello readers! Since I thought it would be boring to include Blair's first school day and the next years, I just skipped to 8 years later with a flashback of Blair finding out the truth. Would be too depressing to tell the whole thing. So anyways, here is *drum roll* chapter 3! Enjoy :3**

_~~Flashback~~_

_Blair walked into the school cafeteria with Katania and Novalia, now known as Nova, by her side. She was 10 years old, and everytime she walked in the cafeteria, everyone stared at her for some unknown reason. At first she thought it was because she was a princess and all that stuff, but when another of her sisters walked in, nothing happen. Girls kept talking about the newest fashions and boys discussed about the sports they played. But everything was different with Blair and her triplet sisters. At first it was just stares. But then came the strange whispers that seemed to be about her. Later, the gossips joined in. How Katania and Nova never left Blair alone. How Blair never wore proper school outfits. How Blair didn't take the secret afterschool class everyone else took. How Blair was so different. Just like everyday, Blair tried to escape._

_"Hey girls! Its soo nice outside, why don't we go eat there?" she asked her sisters for the tenth time this month. If it wasen't outside, she always tried to go elsewhere._

_"Nice try,sis. But I rather stay in, it's a little windy at the moment." answered Nova with a small smile. Truthfully, it wasen't windy at all. Their mother controled the wind, which was kept a secret from Blair. Just like anything magic related. At first it was hard to keep a secret from Blair, them being sisters. But mother said it was for everyone's own good._

_"Fine. Katsy, do you wanna come along?" asked Blair hopefully. It was so boring to eat alone, even if it meant avoiding the gossips for a while._

_"Please stop calling me that, and sorry, I don't want to go out there. There's a squirrel thats always trying to steal my food. I think it might have rabbies." replied the strawberry blonde girl. Not using magic was one thing. Lying to one of her best friends and sisters was another story. So many lies to protect a kingdom, it was hard to keep up. At least everyone was safe, but those gossips could get dangerous. If the magic topic was brought up that is. Blair's smile turned to a sad frown._

_"Okay, if you are looking for me, I'll be by the big oak tree. See ya." she sadly said, walking out of the large lunch room. Nova sat in one of the chairs, and as she opened her lunch bag, she noticed Katania staring at her. _

_"Really? I think she can take care of herself for 10 minutes." pointed out Nova, reading her sister's mind._

_"We are her sisters. Her triplets. Leave that lunch here and c'mon!" answered a frustrated Katania, doing her best to keep calm._

_"She's 10. Not 2." added Nova grabbing Katania's arm. Katania seemed to think about it._

_"Vali, if something happens to her we are dead. Dead I say." Katania argued. She freed her arm and ran out. To the stairs. The stairs that lead to the roof. Nova rolled her eyes and followed behind._

_Meanwhile, Blair was sitting in the oak tree's shade. The cool spring breeze made her long brown waves flow in the wind. The young princess descided not to eat, all the gossip cut her appetit. Luckily her sisters were nice to her. Katelyn was 17. Alexandra, known as Xandi, was 18 years old and so was Amethyst. Lily was 5 and Genesis was 4. The 2 youngest ones are excited for school, while Blair wishes she didn't need to come everyday. She didnt mind working, it made her forget about the bad stuff for a few minutes. The stares, the whispers, the gossip, all happening in front of her as if she didn't exist. There was no after-school classes, her mother had said so. And her mother was always right, she was the queen after all. Which made Blair and her sisters princesses. Well Blair certainly didn't feel like a princess at school. _

_A huge crash was heard. Frightened, Blair's head shot up and what she saw, she would never forget it. It was a giant headless monster, its claws were large and look like they can crush the enemy and had a medium-like body. It roared so loud that the ground started shaking. Blair was frozen in spot. There was a monster that could win book awards in the kingdom. In Crystalaria. Heading towards the school?!_

_"Don't stay frozen there! Run!" screamed Katania. Blair looked in her direction. Katania and Nova were on the roof. Katania did a perfect flip as she jumped from the top of the school, closely followed by Nova. _

_"Ruby sisters power, Transform!" the both said at the same time. Ruby pendants appeared to their necks, and before you knew it they were transformed to fairies. _

_~~End Flashback~~_

_3 years later_

It had been 3 years, and Blair would not, could not forgive them. For 10 years they had lied to her. Did they think she was too weak to have powers?! Blair could not find another excuse, her mother refusing to tell her the truth. 10 years of lies, 3 horrible years of loneliness and bullying. Her title of 'Princess Blair Gems Of Crystalaria' seemed to be forgotten to all, because nobody respected her anymore. But why would they? She didn't have magic. She could never become queen. She could never become a guardian fairy. She would never save the world from evil. She was only the princess, no, the weak being who would need protection from all her fears. A powerless child. The only powerless child in Crystalaria. But it would soon all change.

That day, Blair had ran away from the school again. Someone had called her a powerless little girl again. That person was stupid, they were all stupid. Blair couldn't believed she had trusted her sisters. They had hidden the existance of magic from her. What else was hidden? She would never know. The young princess called her alicorn, who came as soon as it heard the call. Scarlett and Blair had developped a bond over the years and they could almost read each other's minds. So a simple call by one was heard by the other and they could meet up very fast. Blair climbed on her red alicorn and they took off, flying to their normal destination, Crystal Mount. Blair took her hair down and let it fly in the wind. It made her feel free. She opened her eyes and noticed that Scarlett had taken a wrong turn.

"Scarlett where are you going? The mountain is that way." reminded the young princess. Scarlett didn't listen and made a right turn, at Blair's fear. To the right was a waterfall. And Blair can't swim! Protecting her head with her hands, Blair fell off her ride as they went through the waterfall. She fell and was waiting to hit her head against the gem ground but it never happen. She opened her eyes again and saw that she was floating above the ground, black and purple sparks dancing around her, keeping her from falling.

"Good thing you didn't fall, the ground is very hard!" exclaimed a feminine voice. Blair looked over her shoulder and saw a very pretty girl, no older than 18 years old. She had short black hair and purple eyes. She wore a purple dress with black accesories, like spiked black boots and black jewelry. Strangely, this lady seemed familiar.

"Um, thank you for saving me." shyly said Blair. The black haired girl smiled.

"No problem. I fell on those rocks the day I first came here. I couldn't fly for about a week. I think I hurt my wings, so did Darkness." answered the lady.

"Darkness?" asked Blair. Hopefully this lady wasn't an evil witch, even if she didn't look like it.

"My alicorn. Wanna see her?" asked the lady. Blair sighed in relief. No witch would fly on an alicorn, she was sure of it. The young princess nodded. The black haired girl made a sign with her hand, telling Blair to follow her. They walked a bit, then, they met up with an alicorn. It was purple, a silver streak was in her mane, and its eyes and wings were black. It was nearly possible to see a black aura surrounding the creature.

"I understand why you called her Darkness. She looks beautiful!" exclaimed Blair. The black haired lady smiled politely.

"Thank you, but I like yours better. You know, red alicorns are very rare." she complimented. "What is your name?" she added. Blair hesitated a little but introduced herself.

"I am princess Blair of Crystalaria. Pleasure to meet you." politely replied the teen princess. The black haired lady seemed surprised, then extremely happy. She hugged Blair.

"Blair, my dear little sister, im so glad you're okay!" whispered the black haired girl. Blair was extremely surprised. Who was that girl? Was she her sister? What else had been hidden from Blair?

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : OMG its been forever since I last wrote! Soo sorry! Well If you found the story boring so far, its in this chapter that things change. Enjoy :3**

Blair pulled back from the hug of her "older sister" confused. What had her parents not told her already?

"Who are you?!" asked Blair trying to sound brave but not capable of hiding her fear. What was going on?! The fairy seemed shocked, blinking back a tear, she looked at Blair in the eyes.

"Im Princess Victoria of Crystalaria, your older sister. They never told you about me?" she asked, nearly crying. As Blair shook her head, Victoria spun on her heel.

"How dare they?! I only tried to save you from the destiny they wanted from you! I was only trying to help!" she exclaimed, crying. Blair was more confused than ever. What in the name of the great crystal was she talking about? Almost reading her mind, Victoria turned back to Blair.

"I know you don't have any powers and I know why." she calmly stated, blinking away her tears.

"Really?! You have to tell me! I need to know why im different from everyone else! I need to know, you must tell me!" pleaded the powerless princess.

"Alright. You might want to sit down, it's a shocking story." said Victoria pointing to a chair made of purple-black stone. Strange. Blair ignored that fact and sat down.

"Okay. It happened 13 years ago, the day of your birth. Queen Jacqueline, our mom, announced to the whole kingdom that you would not possess magic. She lied, saying that before your birth, she received a prophecy about how one of the ruby triplets, in other words you, Novalia and Katania wasn't suppose to exist and would disapear in thin air someday. She asked the mermaids about the future and they confirmed the saying of the prophecy. To avoid losing useful magic, as she said, she had to choose between one of the ruby sisters. She said she didn't see the potential in you, so she gave magic to all but you." Started Victoria, looking down. Blair was shocked. Why would her mother do such a thing? Before Blair could think anything else, Victoria coughed to re gain her attention.

"The story is not really over yet. Me and my soul sister, in case you don't know a soul sister is someone who has the other half of your soul, Obsidian, planned to ruin the plans of my-I mean, our mother. She had the goal to destroy the magic-less necklace you wore and to bring you here. I would have been able to grant you magic. But the plan went wrong. By destroying the necklace, Obsidian nearly killed you. Furious, mum banned her to the deepest of the Oblivion realm. I, being the guardian of the realm, could have freed her. But I didn't. I mean, she nearly killed you. Why would I save her? " Victoria stopped. She glanced at Blair and saw what she secretly hoped to see. Blair's eyes were burning with anger, a flame dancing in her furious gaze. She growled and closed her fists, glaring at her sister.

"How dare they lie to me?! Why wouldn't I be worthy of the power?!" low-whispered the young princess and ending her sentences by yelling. Victoria smirked but quickly changed back her expression to a sad look. Fortunately, Blair, in her rage didn't notice.

"I don't really know. Mum just said you didn't have the potential." replied Victoria, shrugging. Blair's eyes turned a light shade of purple. But it didn't make her look all innocent and nice. No, Blair looked ready to smash a tree to pieces.

"I am Princess Blair of Crystalaria! I am just as important as all my sisters are! I WILL GET MY REVENGE AGAINST THEM ALL FOR HIDING AWAY THE TRUTH!" Yelled the purple eyed princess in all her rage. Victoria got her sister to sit back down.

"I can help you get your revenge. I can get you power. All you have to do is trust me." added Victoria, an evil light in her eyes.

"What is your offer?" asked Blair with a dark smile. Victoria smirked back. She made a dark scepter appear.

"Just follow me. I sware, they won't know what hit them." she said. They both laughed evilly.

**To be continued...**


End file.
